User talk:BrittanaKlaine25
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IOMG Part 2/@comment-BrittanaKlaine25-20110503000155 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 00:02, May 3, 2011 Gibby I meant that Carly would end up with Gibby. sorry, typo Kittygirl7878 03:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You know what? I think I just found a new best friend on here. :) Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I told you!! I told u I'll leave a message for uuuuu Hi Gurl! :D Hi hi! It's meeee. I love your icon. LOL. I don't ship in Glee that much, but I like Brittana and Klaine. DARN IT. You're older than me.... XD..... Hey. ILoveSeddie1234321 15:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm 14. :) ILoveSeddie1234321 16:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Heyy!!:) Heyy:) How's life? :) LOL xD Sam Puckett is a winner 21:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Great! Great actually! Sam Puckett is a winner 21:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm not letting myself on the chat until Monday. Something transpired on Friday night that started off as a joke but instead made some people mad, and I still feel kinda bad about it (the short version: my sister came in the chatroom and I joked that she wasn't my sister and when I said I was kidding after @Sam KB'd her, no one thought it was funny). Everyone that saw what happened has already forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself yet. So I thought it was best to take a break from the chatroom for the weekend. But I will absolutely be on there on Monday. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 18:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It is my fault and I take responsibility for what I did. I was the one who posted a blog that jokes in the chatroom would be taken seriously, then I pull this crap? No. I decided I needed a break. I'll be on tomorrow. I promise. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, hon. I kinda figured you wouldn't. :) Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 20:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Temporarily_Leaving Oh God Do you know how crazy I am? Almost every night this week, I dreamed that I broke my "no wiki chat during the week" rule. Seriously. :P Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 11:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The "no wiki chat during the week" rule was for the school year. I started classes on Tuesday. In my dreams, I broke it a lot. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 12:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) There's.... ..........A cat in the basement..................... OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT IDK. xD I JUST WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 11:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) you've misunderstood me http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ddthegirl94/gay_rights-A_debate everyone please go to my blog and read my updates/comments I think you all have gotten the wrong idea To Be Promoted http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Nomination_Blog:_Best_Long_Episode Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 13:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Nomination_Blog:_Best_Character Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 18:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) FYI, all the nomination blogs and the fanart/ fanfiction posts will be in here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/iCarly_Wiki_Awards_-_Nomination_Blogs_Archive Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 21:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey why u block me COME BACK ON CHAAAT D: CANDY AND I ARE FREAKING OUT Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 20:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Future Wifey :) I was making a Tumblr cloud and here's what came up: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/a_million_underscores/Picture8-1.png Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 13:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Britt- file:BritttPresent.png file: Gift for BrittanaKlaine25.png BRITT!! I need your help! >.< I want my banana avatar back and since you were the one who gave me the link to it, I thought maybe you know where I could get it? And you're like BananaKingdom, so you should know where I could find my banana! I will try everything to make you closer to me 17:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SHEET! YOU. ARE. THE. BEST! Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 19:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Merry Chrust-Mas Hey Britt :) I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and an awesome new year. I'm glad I've met you this year, because honestly you're one of the coolest people ever. I made you a little Christmas on Photoshop. It's my first time using this technique (with the flames) so it may have turned out a little bad, but I tried my best... I made it in wallpaper size, just click on it to make it bigger. I hope you like it. :) And yes, this is why I wanted to know your favourite color by the way. :) --Alica Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 15:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Chaaaat -____- Yeah well my chat isn't working for some reason, that's why I disappeared lol. ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 02:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC)